Black and White
by LionshadeSC
Summary: a one shot being submitted to humanusscriptor's "Best PnF Author" contest. :) Perry goes off to fight in the name of good vs evil. However, sometimes good and evil isn't just black and white; there are shades of gray, and maybe some teal too. Emotional barriers are crossed and bridges are formed.


"Agent P! Glad you could make it."

The teal platypus nodded to his boss, who looked seriously to his agent, busy monobrow lowered over his eyes. When Perry greeted his commander with a salute, the man continued on.

"We haven't had any sign from Doofenshmirtz recently, which usually wouldn't be suspicious, but since we haven't seen him. . . it's rather suspicious. We need you to go over there and check it out!"

The agent nodded, frowning in determination as gave Monogram a quick salute before bolting to his hover-car. He pressed the start button, the vehicle lifting into the air with a pleasent hum.

"Good luck out there, agent! And be back before dinner. Carl's intel reads that miss Flynn-Fletcher is making lasagna tonight, and you don't want to miss that."

With a nod and a little jingle in his head, Perry zoomed through the exit towards his nemesis.

(**)

Perry angled his body perfectly as he crashed in through the windows, the glass pane shifting to his movement. The teal platypus tilted himself, landing in a rather awesome pose on the ground. Body angled, arm outstretched in the air while the other supported his weight below him with his tail held aloft.

Perfect. Monogram would swoon at this precision.

The agent waited for a moment, a moment that became too long. Usually at this point there would be an evil chuckle, a laugh, a maniacal scream of victory. Sometimes a machine would crash in and try to entrap or destroy him. Even Norm would show up!

So, why was there just silence?

Perry tuned his ears, frowning and glaring into the apartment. He scanned quickly over the kitchen corner, finding no Doofenshmirtz there. He continued looking around, then stilled when he heard a catch of breath. Was that. . . a sob?

The platypus righted himself when he located the hunched shoulders, barely visible from the other end of the couch. His steps were cautious, webbed feet slapping on the ground and echoing in the near-empty apartment.

His nemesis's body shook, trembling. Perry slowly rounded the corner, peering at Doofenshmirtz.

Pity welled in his heart. Doof sat deep in the cushions, large, spindly hands covering his face as he cried -no- _sobbed_. Perry scented the salt dripping down his cheeks, the musky smell of snot dribbling down his nose. The agent wrinkled his bill at the smells, though he didn't approach, merely observed.

Doof didn't notice his nemesis as he moved his hands down, hugging himself and exposing his red, broken, grieving face. He wailed freely, a hand combing through his hair, not stopping to cease the trembling as he leaned his head back against the couch, his breath shaking and shivering as if chilled to the bone.

What. The.

Ever so carefully, Perry slapped his tail against the back of the couch to let his presence be known. His nemesis sat up instantly on full alert, sharpened turquoise eyes hardening as he snapped, "What? What is it? Who's there?"

Almost shamefully, Perry tip-toed out, looking blankly up to Doof, who's face crumpled into one of heavy burden. He sniffed and carelessly reached across the coffee table for a kleenex.

"Oh, Perry the Platypus," he sniffed in that mingling German accent. "I-I'm not really -_sniff- _prepared for anything this-this afternoon. Could you just. . ." His lower lip trembled, eyes watering as he stopped trying to speak, just pressing the kleenex against his weeping face as more cries began to shake through him.

A type of fear grew through Perry, the type of fear when he saw Candace crying over a boy, or when Phineas used to cry when he wouldn't get to sleep in the same room with Ferb. He didn't know what to do in this situation!

Curse the training program.

_Okay. I need to go, _the platypus decided easily, _I-I don't know what to do in this situation! He's crying! He's-what do I do?! _Perry thought frantically, though his face revealed nothing.

Slowly, the agent began to step back, back into the safety of good and evil, black and white, where nothing was gray. He wasn't trained to handle this situation. What could have caused this? Did Norm break down and Doof finally lost it? What could have created such a reaction-

"P-Perry? Perry the Platypus?" Doof called out, voice tremulous, lonely and sad. Perry looked over his shoulder at his nemesis, who took in a shaking breath, "Could you stay with me. . . please?"

Eyes shifting in momentary uncertainty, Perry slowly nodded and made his way to the couch, jumping on it once Doof patted the cushion next to him. His long fingers were red and splotchy, resembling his face and wet with drool, tears and boogers.

Perry reached for another kleenex as he cleaned his nemesis' hands, dutifully remaining silent as Doof quietly murmured, "Oh thank you, Perry the Platypus. I-I'm sorry you had to see me this way. It's just-it's just-" His mouth began to turn down into a frown again, and he inhaled sharply, his chest heaving as his calming expression broke into pieces, all efforts lost.

"Vanessa was in an accident!" he wailed, a fresh round of tears spilling from his eyes.

The agent started at the movement, widening his eyes at his nemesis' words. He blinked, beak open in shock. Doof nodded, snatching another kleenex.

"She-The police reported that she was sitting at a light, with that _mmmphff _motorcycle, and she was in the turn lane, going on her way to her boyfriend's house. You know. . . that Ferb kid."

Perry nodded. Doof sniffed, going on as he continued with shaking hands, trembling voice, "The-The light turned green. She began to turn, but some, some _schwein-" _A string of curse words (probably in German) burst from Doof's lips. Perry watched in silent shock as Doof went on, "-ran the red light. He was in a truck, a big red one. Being up so high, the _dummkopf _didn't see her, and he. . . he. . . _he took my little girl awa-ay!" _

Doof went into another wave of tears and bawls while Perry sat in shock, his paw resting on his nemesis' shoulder. His mind jogged with hurt and sudden concern for Ferb and Vanessa both. The two just started dating a couple months ago, though they knew each other long before that. And now. . . Vanessa was dead. Ferb would be broken. He- oh he'd be destroyed.

"The-Tbe funeral is tomorrow," Doof wiped his nose with his sleeve. He looked mournfully at Perry, "I'd be grateful, Perry the Platypus, if you could come and be there. I-" his voice hitched in a hiccup. "I don't think I'd be able to do it on my own. Charlene is going to be there, but, she's just going to blame me for it, and I don't think I'll be able to-to stand that if I don't have a friend with me."

Perry lifted his eyes to Doof, patting his paw on Doof's leg in comfort, affirming that yes. Yes he would be there tomorrow. And he'd let that 'friend' comment pass for now.

The evil scientist's breath hitched again as he let the platypus reach up with another kleenex to wipe away the tears. When he finished, the small agent wrapped his little arms around his nemesis, Doof responding in full as he clutched the teal platypus close to his chest.

Perry waited for a few moments before he adjusted himself a little so Doof held him like one would a cat, and he released a thick, rumbling purr, echoing deep from his chest. Successful, it calmed down the scientist.

Doof pressed his tear-stained face into Perry's fur, his breathing already slowing and steadying out.

Perry knew he would be home late; he had more important matters than dinner. He needed to give Doof some love and comfort. Besides, if Perry didn't do it, the scientist had no one else, and it felt good to be needed.

The platypus snuggled closer to Doof's warm chest, enjoying the feeling of being held. Doof's long, strong hands stroked the agent's fur slowly.

"Thank you, Perry the Platypus. Thank you."

(**)

**Thanks for reading guys! :D If you didn't read the description, then this one shot is being submitted for the Best PnF Author contest done by humanusscriptor. :) I was a little late but they're letting me participate anyway, which I'm eternally grateful for.**

**If you're here from the contest, welcome and i hope you enjoyed! If you came just because, then welcome anyway! :D **


End file.
